Brother Complex
by siucchi
Summary: Rivaille adalah kakak sepupu dari Eren Jaeger. Jean Kircshtein adalah sahabat sekaligus crush Eren Jaeger. / Dibalik sikap dingin Rivaille, ada sesuatu yang dipendam selama satu tahun mereka tinggal bersama. / Berani Baca? Berani Review XDD
1. Chapter 1 : Rest of The Day

Begini silsilahnya, Grisha Jaeger bersama pasangannya Carla Jaeger memiliki seorang putra bernama Eren Jaeger. Ketika anak lelaki semata wayangnya berumur enam tahun, sebuah insiden merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, Eren hidup sendirian dirumahnya. Hingga umurnya beranjak 17 tahun, seorang pemuda bernama Rivaille datang kerumahnya dan mengaku sebagai saudara sepupu Eren. Memang di surat yang dibawa pemuda itu, tertulis bahwa Rivaille adalah anak dari kakak perempuan Grisha Jaeger dan juga Rivaille akan menjadi dosen di Universitas Sina, bersama Eren sebagai mahasiswanya.

Bersamaan dengan resminya surat tersebut, di putuskanlah bahwa Eren tinggal satu atap dengan Rivaille, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

Dan kisah ini dimulai ketika Eren berusia 18 menginjak 19 tahun. Dimana Eren adalah mahasiswa dan Rivaille adalah dosen di sebuah Universitas ternama pada masa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Brother Complex

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Rate T+

Drama, Life, Teen

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kau berpikir memiliki saudara sepupu setelah sekian lama hidup sendiri adalah hal yang menguntungkan. Kau akan berbagi cerita, bercanda tawa di depan telivisi, saling menraktir jika tak ada lauk untuk makan malam, atau berangkat kuliah bersama.

Semua orang tahu bahwa hidup tidak pernah berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Angan-angan dan keinginan untuk akur sebagai saudara tidak Eren dapatkan. Rivaille begitu dingin. Tak pernah sekali pun menggubris ucapan Eren, kecuali ya atau tidak saja.

Semua orang mengenal Grisha Jaeger, sebagai guru ilmu bela diri nasional. Ilmunya diturunkan kepada anak beserta kerabatnya. Karena itu, tak pantas bagi Jaeger untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya. Begitu pun Eren, tak boleh sekali pun terlihat rendah di mata masyarakat.

Eren meneguk segelas susu putih ketika sang kakak sepupu melintas di depannya, untuk mengalihkan agar tidak memandang. Usai menyelesaikan makam malamnya, lelaki itu kembali ke dojo yang terletak di taman belakang. Sebelum tidur, ia akan berlatih untuk persiapan turnamen musim gugur satu bulan lagi.

Ruang bernuansa kayu ini hanya diisi oleh Eren Jaeger seorang. Tak pernah digunakan oleh siapa pun, kecuali para kawanan blangsak-teman sepermainan Eren yang memakainya sebagai tempat pesta dan persembunyian. Sebab rumah Eren yang sekarang ini dipenuhi aura gelap, sehingga tak seorang pun nyaman untuk bergembira di dalamnya.

Sebuah ponsel diatas rak bergetar, Eren meraihnya.

**The horse face**

_ Sudah tidur, Ren? Besok jam pertama kakak sepupumu itu, kan? Bisa gawat kalau terlambat. Sori ya, bukan berarti aku cemas :p_

Eren tetawa kecil. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya, setelah keyboard tertampil, segera diketiknya sebuah balasan khusus untuk salah satu teman sepermainannya yang cukup brengsek itu.

.

.

.

Eren tertawa lepas ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat indah diatas kepala pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja menggeser pintu kelas. Kejahilan yang langsung dipraktekkannya setelah menonton film Naru*to sukses membuat korbannya naik darah. Dengan wajah merona merah karena malu, Jean bergegas mengejar Eren.

Si pelaku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari setelah menjulurkan lidah. Layaknya anak TK di kelas, mereka berdua berlarian di dalam ruangan. Eren melompati sebuah meja tempat seorang lelaki berambut kuning, kemudian berlari seraya tertawa keras. Si empunya meja hanya tertawa maklum. Armin merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan, dan langsung digunakan untuk mengelap meja yang telah ternodai oleh jejak sepatu kawannya.

Pintu kelas dibuka, membunyikan suara benturan keras-pertanda mood yang tidak baik dari seorang dosen pembimbing di kelas itu. Mata obsidiannya menatap tajam dua sejoli yang mematung dengan pose tidak keren sama sekali. Seperti tersihir, Eren dan Jean kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan tundukan di kepala.

Sang dosen berambut eboni belah tengah meletakkan sebuah komputer jinjing diatas mejanya, lalu membuka layarnya. Dia berdeham, semua mata teralih lurus kearahnya. "Tentang tugas yang saya suruh kalian email ke saya, ada yang belum mengumpulkan."

Setiap mata saling memandang. Orang mana yang berani tidak mengerjakan tugas dari dosen paling killer seantereo negeri ini? Membayangkan namanya disebut saja, belum tentu bisa pulang selamat sampai rumah.

"Kirschtein,"

deg!

Tak seorang pun berani menatap. Semua orang tertunduk, kecuali Jean yang masih berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berusaha bicara dengan normal. "Y-ya, Sir..."

"Sampai saat ini, tak ada tugasmu yang masuk ke inbox email saya. Apa ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup sederhana. Namun intonasinya mengintimidasi setiap telinga yang tertembus suaranya.

Jean menggerutu pelan, "Taelah smart*fren bala bener,"

Seorang pria berotot kekar yang duduk disamping Jean menyelutuk, "Makanya pake Bo*lt."

"Kirtschtein?" terintimidasi lagi.

"Y-ya, Sir, maafkan saya. Saya akan coba mengirimkannya ulang..."

"Kapan waktu terakhir pengumpulannya?" tanya sang dosen cepat, yang langsung direspon oleh tundukan kepala seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas. Jean memang salah, seharusnya dia hanya meminta maaf, tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Braun?"

Yang namanya dipanggil refleks berdiri tegak, lalu menjawab dengan tegas, "Siap, kemarin pukul lima sore, Sir!"

"Kirchstein?" sang dosen sekali lagi menyebut nama Jean.

Jean beranjak ragu. Ia berdiri di tempatnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. "Siap, saya akan menanggung konsekuensi atas kesalahan saya, Sir..."

"_Cleaning service_ kampus akan sangat berterimakasih jika kamu mau membantunya sedikit. Tenang saja, kau akan tetap kutandai hadir dibuku absen ini," ujar Rivaille datar, kemudian pergelangan tangannya mengarah ke pintu keluar kelas. "Ada yang mau menemani?"

Tak ada jawaban. Langkah kaki Jean memecah hening ruangan yang ditelan sepi tersebut. Sembari Jean melangkah keluar, Rivaille menggerakkan kursor PC nya seraya berucap, "Ada lagi yang belum mengumpulkan?"

"Saya, Sir!"

Rivaille menyipitkan mata, kemudian menoleh ke kiri, melihat layar laptopnya. Seharusnya tugas dengan nama Eren Jaeger sudah masuk ke inboxnya sejak siang kemarin. Kalau dia tidak salah lihat.

_**14:24 ErenSemeGanas **_

Merasa dipermainkan, Rivaille menyeringai dalam hati-mengingat dirinya harus tetap poker face apa pun yang terjadi.

"Maafkan saya, Sir! Saya siap menerima hukuman apa pun,"

Seorang lelaki berambut minim yang kebetukan duduk di belakang Eren berbisik, "Ah, paling supaya kamu bisa ngisengin si muka kuda itu lagi, kan?"

Eren cengengesan.

"Hati-hati lho, walaupun dia saudaramu, tetap saja killer. Jangan suka main-main dengannya..." tambah Connie, lelaki berkepala botak itu.

"Terimakasih wejangannya, kawan, ailafyu," jawab Eren cepat, lalu berdiri. "Saya akan segera menjalankan hukumannya, Sir!"

"Tidak, Jaeger. Tetap duduk ditempatmu. Kita akan memulai kelas hari ini." ucap Rivaille seraya menyolokkan sebuah kabel dengan kepala warna biru ke laptopnya, sehingga memunculkan sebuah layar desktop pada layar proyektor. "Hukumanmu menyusul."

Dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya, setiap mahasiswa mengeluarkan media belajarnya. Eren berwajah datar, perlahan duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, kelas Eren hanya menjadwalkan satu pelajaran, lalu pulang. Hanya tiga jam di kampus, modal mengotori baju saja. Dan seperti biasanya, hari kamis ini sudah dijadwalkan Eren untuk hang out bersama teman sekelas setiap minggunya.

"Sori ya, aku mau rapat buat persiapan ospek tahun ajaran baru nanti,"

"Aku juga."

"Daku juga ada kegiatan UKM."

Tiga orang sahabat seperjuangan, bidadari Univesitas Sina, Christa yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua BEM perlahan mengundurkan diri, diikuti Ymir dan Annie. Melambai kepergian kawannya, Eren tersenyum miris.

"Eren, hati-hati pulangnya. Aku ada keperluan mendadak."

Dan Mikasa juga pergi.

Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah para homo yang tidak punya kesibukan selain gosipin anak orang. Eren, Armin, Reiner, Berthold dan Connie, sebut saja mereka A.

Berthold mengajak untuk menjenguk Jean yang belum kembali dari menyelesaikan tugasnya. Khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dengan sigap Armin berlari dengan dua tas gendong di pundaknya, Eren telah melampiaskannya pada lelaki mungil berwajah manis itu.

Para A menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah gudang. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria sedang membungkuk, tangannya berusaha mersih sebuah gagang sapu yang terletak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Hidung dan mulutnya dilindungi sebuah masker dari sepotong kain serbet yang biasa digunakan ibu-ibu jika masak di dapur.

Bagi A, persahabatan adalah segalanya, dan sangat di nomorsatukan. Mereka berlima melepas kaos mau pun kemeja yang mereka kenakan, dan langsung dialih fungsikan sebagai masker. Setelah sepakat, mereka terjun ke dalam gudang.

.

.

.

Langit kian menghitam pekat dikala Eren menatapnya dalam. Menurut ramalan cuaca yang sempat ditontonnya sekilas dari kaca toko pakaian di jalan raya tadi, seharusnya besok cerah. Mana buktinya? Kalau besok cuacanya bagus, seharusnya hamparan kerlap-kerlip membentang di angkasa.

Ya, sejak dulu Eren memang tidak percaya pada ramalan, apa pun bentuknya.

Terbesit dibenaknya, turnamen karate tingkat provinsi yang wajib diikutinya sebulan lagi. Sebelum tiba di rumah, Eren sudah merencanakan untuk berlatih sesampainya dirumah. Namun niat baik itu terurung ditelan perasaan malas gerak yang kini menyergapnya.

Semua keluarga dan kerabat Jaeger diwarisi ilmu bela diri.

Kalimat itu terbayang di benaknya. Mungkinkah dia bisa meminta salah satu kerabatnya, Rivaille untuk menjadi lawan tandingnya di setiap latihan malam?

Ah, ide buruk. Mana mau si dosen berwajah triplek itu mau memenuhi permintaannya. Menjawab pertanyaannya saja separuh hati.

Berniat untuk mencoba, Eren menaiki tangga, mengetuk sebuah pintu berplitur cokelat mengkilap. Dahinya mengeluarkan sebulir keringat dingin ketika suara putaran kunci mengisi hening ruangan. Ingin menyapa duluan, tapi tatapan tajam dari kakak sepupu mengunci mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau mau malam-malam begini? Takut tidur sendirian dan ingin kutiduri atau apa?"

Eren melongo, berusaha mencerna kalimat langsung sang kakak sepupu sekaligus dosennya.

"Telmi, kututup."

"A-ah, begini, Sir..." Eren angkat bicara sebelum ia benar-benar diabaikan. "Aku akan mengikuti turnamen karate bulan depan, jadi..."

"Oh, semoga berhasil."

Baru saja Rivaille akan menutup pintu, Eren refleks menahannya-yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh empunya kamar. Gugup, Eren menyengir paksa, "Ma-maaf kelancangan saya..." kemudian ia menahan nafas, "saya hanya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menjadi lawan latihan saya malam ini... Maaf, kalau saya mengganggu..."

Rivaille berbalik, menghilang dari balik pintu. Eren menghela nafas, frustasi. Lagi-lagi, dirinya diabaikan. Yah, sudahlah. Mimpi bisa berteman baik dengan Rivaille, mimpi.

"Ayo, bocah."

Pupil mata emerald Eren melebar. Pria yang cukup rendah dibawah ukuran tubuhnya melangkah lebih dulu memimpin jalan. Membuang perasaan ragu sesaat, Eren langsung melangkah mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Dulu dojo hanya diisi oleh Eren beserta sahabat-sahabatnya. Kini untuk pertama kalinya lelaki itu melihat sang kakak sepupu menapakkan kaki di dojonya, lalu bersiaga di tengah ruangan. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, keduanya membungkukkan tubuh untuk memberi salam.

Menyerang, diserang, menendang, ditendang, meninju, ditunju, semua gerakan dikeluarkan Eren untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Rivaille menangkisnya ketika Eren melayangkan tinjunya, menggeser kepalanya ketika Eren menghempaskan kakinya. Anak muda Jaeger merasa dipecundangi oleh lawannya.

Eren tidak berhenti bergerak meski peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Kalau tidak kena, ya ditangkis. Ketika Rivaille menyerang, Eren terkadang bisa menghindarinya. Betapa tidak adilnya hidup.

Rivaille menahan serangan tangan Eren, kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk menyelengkat kaki lawan. Eren terjatuh, tubuh Rivaille langsung menekan Eren dibawahnya.

"Si-sir...?"

Yang diatas mengintimidasi lawan dengan tatapan pemburunya, "Kenapa kau selalu pulang malam dan Kirschtein mengantarmu, bocah?"

Eren memberontak, namun simpanan energinya sudah terkuras banyak. Ia menatap garang kearah Rivaille, merasa dirinya diremehkan, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda, Sir."

"Jawab aku." ucap Rivaille seraya menekan dadanya ke dada lawan. Yang dibawahnya mengaduh pelan dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak nyaman, Eren tak mampu memandang wajah sepupunya yang terlalu dekat diatasnya. Deru nafas lawannya menggelitik pangkal lehernya. Tersenyum kecil, Eren memberanikan diri menatap lawannya. "Setahun tinggal tanpa mengobrol, ini kah yang kau pendam, Sir?"

Rivaille mengangkat wajah beserta tubuhnya, kemudian mengibas kaosnya-walau sudah jelas tak terlihat kotoran menempel disana. Pemuda itu berbalik, lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Eren bangkit, lalu duduk berselanjar kaki. Disentuhnya pangkal leher yang masih terasa hangat di tangannya, lalu menunduk, malu.

Untung tak ada yang lihat,

Untung.

.

.

.

**Review for? ****To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2 : Soft Complex

Pagi itu Eren bangun lebih dini. Usai menyisir rambut dan bercermin ganteng, pemuda itu membuka kunci pintu, dan menariknya. Ruang tidur Eren berhadapan dengan meja makan-sehingga yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika membuka pintu adalah ruang makan.

Tidak mungkin ada sejumlah piring diatas meja makan, kecuali jika ada tamu. Eren celingukan, mencari keramaian di seisi rumahnya. Biasanya Jean akan menghubunginya jika ingin datang ke rumah, tapi tak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali seingat Eren.

Eren melongokkan kepala, membuat akses lebih untuk mengintip ke dapur. Seorang pria bertubuh normal untuk kelihatannya-meletakkan sebuah wajan ke dalam rak, kemudian menutup pintunya. Eren terkesiap ketika sepasang mata pria itu melirik kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat makan sarapanmu."

Tidak pernah sekali pun selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini Eren dibuatkan sarapan. Bahkan Mikasa dan Armin yang notabenenya sering main kerumah, mereka pasti akan membawakan makanan dari rumahnya. Baru kali ini wajan maupun penggorengan yang mungkin saja sudah berjamur itu dilepaskan dari bakteri-bakteri lainnya.

Mengingat kejadian tindih semalam, Eren menunduk malu. Ia menggeser salah satu kursi, lalu duduk disana. Diraihnya sebuah piring bening berisi nugget beserta saus dan mayones.

"Ini sayurnya, makan."

Eren melirik kearah sebuah mangkuk yang baru saja digeser kakak sepupunya. Nugget dengan sayur basah? Sungguh ini bukan selera Eren. Untuk menjaga perasaan, Eren menyendokinya dan memakannya dengan lahap, pura-pura lahap maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Soft Complex

Brother Complex

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

Rate T+

Drama, Triangle Love

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan kepala tanpa rambut mengerutkan dahi, menambah lipatan kulit pada dahinya. Tangannya mengetuk permukaan meja, sepatunya menginjak-injak lantai parka berkali-kali. Setiap satu menit matanya melirik kearah pergelangan tangan, mengamati putaran jarum pada arlojinya peraknya.

Dot Pixis bertugas untuk menunggu kedatangan mahasiswa yang sudah di rekomendasikan untuk menghadapnya. Sebagai kepala bidang studi, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mendukung aktivitas para mahasiswanya. Sekali lagi pria itu melirik jam, pintu ruangan diketuk.

Deru AC menghembuskan helaian surai hitam milik Rivaille. Dot Pixis memang memiliki hobi yang aneh. AC dipasang tepat diatas pintu, membuatnya terlihat seperti supermarket dipinggir jalan raya.

"Mana orangnya, Rivaille?"

"Masuklah," sahut sang dosen, kepalanya mengarah keluar ruangan.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning memasuki ruangan, kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya merona malu. Sadar, dosen pembimbingnya memberi isyarat untuk mendekat pada pria tua yang duduk manis di furniture berplitur itu.

Dengan langkah ragu, Christa Lenz menghampiri kepala bidang studi, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Saya wakil ketua BEM, Christa Lenz...!"

"Baiklah, saya sudah tahu namamu sebelumnya. Jadi apa kegiatan yang mau kalian rekomendasikan untuk kemajuan mahasiswa Universitas ini? Suatu kehormatan untuk anda." sahut Dot Pixis meraih sebuah dokumen diatas tumpukan kertas.

Christa menatap lurus, "Sebelumnya BEM sudah mengajukan proposal kepada anda, Sir. Namun kami meminta maaf sebelumnya, karena sudah seminggu proposal kami belum mendapat jawaban. Karena itu, maafkan kelancangan saya karena menghadap anda dalam masalah ini..."

"Kenapa bukan ketuanya yang maju?" tanya Dot Pixis tenang.

"Untuk kegiatan ini, saya sebagai ketua pelaksana acara memiliki kewenangan lebih, Sir. Tadinya Marco Bodt ingin ikut maju, tetapi Sir Rivaille mengizinkan satu orang saja..."

Yang namanya disebut memalingkan wajah.

"Coba jelaskan kegiatannya."

Christa mengumpulkan oksigen, kemudian membuka mulut. "Sejenis Jambore, Sir. Acara perkemahan yang diikuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Sina. Bertujuan untuk melatih kepemimpinan setiap mahasiswa, pengorganisasian, juga simulasi pekerjaan. Kegiatan ini berlangsung tiga hari dua malam. Lokasi kegiatan di Bumi Perkemahan Maria. Dan akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu setelah hari ini, Sir."

Dot Pixis menganggukkan kepalanya seraya membaca isi jilid-an kertas di tangannya. Diraihnya sebuah pulpen di dalam kaleng berisi alat-alat tulis, kemudian diarahkannya keatas kertas bertuliskan 'Lembar Pengesahan'.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapan sang kepala prodi mengepal tangan. Bibir bawahnya digigit, tak kuasa menahan hasrat ketika melihat Dot Pixis menggoreskan tinta diatas harapannya. Akhirnya, kegiatan yang ia perjuangkan selama ini diterima.

Dot Pixis menutup halaman proposal, lalu menyodorkannya, "Ini, jalani dengan baik."

Bagi Christa, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari dimulainya perjuangan keras. Setelah lama survey-survey tempat, mencari-cari toko dengan harga murah, menyusun acara dan mencari pengisi materi, akhirnya perjuangan awalnya direspon baik. Gadis itu membungkuk rendah dan menghaturkan banyak terimakasih. Kalau perlu sampai mulutnya berbusa.

Baru saja Christa akan keluar ruangan, gadis itu mengulas senyum dan membunguk kearah dosen pembimbingnya yang masih bersandar pada dinding ruangan. "Terimakasih, Sir."

Rivaille tidak merespon. Setelah Christa keluar dari ruangan, pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri atasannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kukira sudah selesai. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi,"

Dot Pixis menggeser sebuah gelas bening diatas mejanya, "Ada yang tahu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak terima jika harus melibatkan Jaeger."

"Kamu berubah jadi anak manja, Levi. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Rivaille menengadah, melirik sinis kearah mata Dot Pixis. "Kalau aku melanjutkan sampah yang kau sebut dengan misi itu, cepat atau lambat Jaeger akan tahu. Bisnis ilegal ini juga pasti akan segera runtuh."

"Itu kalau berkhianat," sahut Pixis cepat. Ia meraih kembali gelas bening tersebut, menyesap isinya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melepas tanggung jawab semudah itu, Levi. Sejak awal tanganmu sudah kotor."

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau akan segera tertarik. Mari kita bicarakan ide baru."

.

.

.

"Nginep?"

"Isyiitt, kayak anak Sekolahan lagi deh kita!"

"Mantep deh tahun ajaran ini, banyak program baru!"

"Ah, pasti merepotkan."

Ruang kelas digaduhi hot news langsung dari mulut sang ketua pelaksana. Wajar untuk Christa yang langsung menyuarakannya pada teman sekelas, karena berbagi kebahagiaan itu indah.

"Iya, jadi satu kelas dibagi dua kelompok. Untuk kelas kita, biarkan dosen pembimbing yang menentukannya," ujar Christa masih mengulas senyum.

Diam-diam, pemuda berotot kekar yang dikenal dengan nama Reiner Braun-salah satu dari A-berharap akan satu kelompok dengan dewinya.

"Tapi aku dan Ymir tidak ikut partisipasi kelas, karena kami panitia, hehe."

Dan harapan disertai rasa cemas itu pupus menghilang dihembus badai.

Eren menjitak kepala surai cokelat yang sedang duduk termangu menghadap jendela. Kemudian pergelangan tangan dari pemuda iseng bin menggoda itu langsung dicengkram oleh korbannya. "Jangan caper, deh! Lagi bete, nih!"

Eren tertawa lepas, berusaha melepas tangannya. "Mukamu yang kayak gitu makin mirip kuda, euy! Kamyu bete kenapah? Cini-cini cama papah~"

Jean melepas cengkramannya, kembali duduk manis di bangkunya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kalau Sir Rivaille yang nentuin kelompok, daku pasti tak mungkin bisa satu kelompok dengan malaikatku Mikasa Angkerman."

"Halah," Eren mengibas telapak tangan. "Sok-sok straight."

"Sori aja brok, we no homo." jawab Jean santai.

Eren memajukan wajahnya, "Ini bibir," sahutnya ringan.

"Sini," jawab Jean refleks.

"Muke lu jauh gak homo. Baru disodorin dikit begini, udah minta lebih." sahut Eren seraya menarik wajahnya mundur.

"Mana minta lebih, sih."

Sengketa singkat itu dijeda oleh kehadiran Connie yang menepuk keras kedua punggung Eren dan Jean. Wajahnya cerah berseri, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Semoga A tidak terpisahkan! Semoga kita satu tenda!"

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung nimbrung, "Tenang, kita tidak akan berpisah. Christa bilang dibagi dua kelompok. Ini kan menginap, pasti kelompoknya laki dan perempuan pisah."

Pundak Bertholdt langsung ditepuk cepat oleh Eren, "Itu benar!" kemudian lelaki itu menyeringai kearah Jean, "Noh, gak bakalan sekelompok."

Jam ketiga dimulai dengan ditandainya seorang pemuda bertubuh dibawah rata-rata jika dilihat dari umurnya. Seisi kelas kembali duduk di habitat masing-masing. Eren menggeser kursi, lalu berbisik kearah pemuda yang duduk di depannya. "Jean, nanti aku mau cerita,"

.

.

.

Waktunya belajar dan mengerjakan tugas adalah pagi hingga sore. Jika langit sudah gelap, waktunya di dojo. Kali ini Eren tidak meminta sang kakak sepupu untuk berlatih dengannya. Menurut Eren, dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk bersanding dengan Rivaille.

Eren mengencangkan ikatan sabuknya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mood malam ini. Senyap ruang dojo sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Ingin pergi keluar, tapi ia harus bertambah kuat terlebih dulu.

Layaknya anak remaja kekinian, disela kesibukannya, harus sempat mengecek gadget. Ada 114 pesan dari grup, dan 2 personal chat. Eren bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan.

**The horse face**

_Ren, piye iki. Kata'e mau cerita, tapi gak jadi-jadi. Tak tunggu'e_

**Mikasa**

_Selamat Malam, Eren. Selamat berlatih. Kamu pasti bisa._

Eren menghela nafas. Diketiknya pesan balasan ke Jean. "Kapan kapan ajalah ceritanya, belum pasti juga..." gumam Eren.

Mata Eren melirik jam digital pada layar ponsel, pukul sepuluh malam. Lebih setengah jam dari waktu yang dijadwalkan.

.

.

.

Eren meneguk segelas air mineral hangat. Sama seperti dojo, rumahnya juga sepi. Mendorong pintu kamar, mata Eren teraihkan kearah tangga. Ia ingin keatas, ingin melihat ruangan atas. Semenjak Rivaille tinggal, lantai dua jarang sekali terjamah Eren.

Dengan langkah ragu, Eren menapakkan kakinya, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang membawanya menuju lantai atas. Menampilkan sebuah pintu kayu berplitur yang langsung tampak begitu anak tangga terakhir diinjak. Eren mendongak, melihat ventilasi kaca diatas pintu. Gelap.

Memang wajar untuk anak baik sudah tidur pada pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi Rivaille terlalu baik. Sepanjang hidupnya bersama sang kakak sepupu, lampu di kamarnya sudah mati setiap pukul sembilan malam.

Eren menempelkan telinganya di badan pintu.

Dan setiap saat itu, hening sekali di dalam. Tak terasa ada hembusan nafas atau pergerakan kecil. Apa Rivaille tidur seperti batu?

Eren menarik tubuhnya mundur, kemudian melangkah menuju tangga, turun ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Lagu klasik, lagu mellow, lagu galau, semua sudah diputar mulus dibawah bantal Eren. Guling-guling diatas kasur-bahkan sampai kepala kepentok besi tempat tidur juga sudah di lakukan. Tapi tetap saja mata Eren tidak mau terpejam. Eren pernah beberapa kali mengalami perasaan janggal seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Misalkan seperti bunyi derit pintu dini hari.

Eren merogoh sarung bantalnya, meraih sebuah ponsel yang masih menyetel lantunan musik. Dilihatnya jam digital dibagian atas layar ponsel, pukul tiga malam. Seharusnya, itu terjadi lagi.

Dahinya mengerut. Eren mendengar bunyi hentakan kaki pada anak tangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarnya. Selama pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur, ia selalu mendengar suara-suara gaib seperti itu. Dan selama ini Eren takut untuk mengetahuinya.

Ternyata rasa takut terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran. Dengan kaki gemetar, Eren melangkah kearah pintu. Diputarnya kunci pada kenop pintu, dan menariknya. Ruangan tanpa cahaya tertampil elegan di matanya. Matanya menoleh kearah tangga, tentu saja dia tak melihat siapa pun disana. Menelan ludah, Eren menyahut, "Si-Sir...?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Eren melangkah menuju tangga. Dinaikinya satu demi satu anak tangga hingga sampai di TKP. Ia berdiri di depan kamar Rivaille yang tertutup rapat. Diketuknya pintu super mengkilap tersebut, dan tak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Eren menoleh patah-patah. Suara bariton di belakangnya menginterupsi setiap gerakan yang baru saja dilayangkannya-bahkan nafasnya tertahan. Seorang pemuda berambut eboni menatapnya datar. Eren berusaha berdiri tegak, dan membuka mulut, "Ma-maaf, saya kira..."

Rivaille melangkah, melewati Eren dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Meski posisi Eren membelakangi kamar kakak sepupunya, wangi yang tersembul keluar dari ruang tidur itu menusuk hidungnya. Ia menoleh, mengamati setiap inci barang-barang yang tertata rapih di dalamnya. Rivaille meletakkan segelas cangkir berwarna hijau diatas mejanya, lalu menoleh, "Apa?"

"Ti-tidak, tadi saya... mendengar suara..."

"Aku turun untuk mengambil air minum. Dan aku memang suka bangun jam tiga untuk mempelajari materi-materi lain." sahut Rivaille masih menatap lurus kearah Eren.

Dan Eren menatap datar Rivaille. Dalam hatinya tersembul perasaan lega, karena ternyata dugaannya salah. Eren memasang senyum kecut, "Ohaha... begitu ya..."

Rasanya ia ingin mati.

Rivaille menyentuh badan pintu, bersiap untuk mendorongnya. "Ada masalah lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, Sir! Maafkan saya!" sahut Eren cepat seraya membungkuk rendah. Setelah itu Eren langsung beranjak menuju tangga, dan turun kebawah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, ternyata memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Pemuda itu menyentuh daun pintu, lalu berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, kearah tangga menuju lantai dua. _Benarkah... tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?_

.

.

.

Seisi kelas ditelan senyap. Dosen Rivaille duduk tenang di kursinya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, semua mahasiswa menunduk. Dosennya tidak memberikan materi atau pun berbicara.

Christa Lenz melirik ke sebelahnya, lalu berbisik, "Mungkin Sir Rivaille mau menentukan kelompoknya hari ini,"

Ymir mengangguk. Atas kode-sekaligus permintaan tersirat sang ketua pelaksana perkemahan, Gadis itu beranjak menuju meja Rivaille.

Usai dibalas anggukan kecil satu kali oleh sang dosen, Ymir kembali ke tempat.

Rivaille merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponselnya-kemudian dimasukkan lagi. Dirinya beranjak dan melangkah ke tengah ruangan. "Sekarang kita akan menentukan kelompok. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi tak apa untuk mengeratkan ikatan setiap kelompok. Ketua kelompok satu, Kirschtein."

Semua orang menoleh kearah Jean. Pemuda yang sejak tadi menahan kantuk itu mau tak mau harus melek. Ia sempat memekik kecil kalau saja tidak segera membungkam mulut sendiri.

Eren mengulas senyum, tanggannya terayun ke pundak Jean.

Lelaki berwajah kuda itu mengerti maksud senyuman Eren. Pasti meminta agar Eren dimasukkan kedalam kelompoknya.

Setiap mahasiswa di kelas sudah bisa menebak, ketua kelompok dua pasti Mikasa atau Annie. Kalau bukan mereka, meleset sedikit pasti ke Ilse Igner.

Rivaille membuka halaman buku yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya-tak ada yang memerhatikannya ketika nama ketua kelompok pertama dicetuskan. "Ketua kelompok dua, Jaeger."

Eren melongo. Seisi kelas menatap Eren heran. Beberapa orang saling berbisik.

Eren angkat bicara, "A-apa aku... ketua kelompok perempuan...?"

Jika dosennya bukan Rivaille, sudah pasti seisi kelas tertawa. Connie menutup mulut, menahan kikikannya.

"Tidak, Jaeger. Satu kelompok terdiri dari Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Aturlah sendiri kelompok kalian, kuberi waktu lima menit. Kumpulkan nama-nama anggota kelompoknya setelah itu."

Para mahasiswa angkat kaki, menghampiri Jean mau pun Eren. Berthold berbisik kearah Jean, "Kukira kita tidak terpisahkan..."

Reiner melirik Christa, "Bukannya laki perempuan dipisah?"

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?"

Mikasa melangkah cepat menuju bangku yang terletak di belakang. "Aku satu kelompok dengamu, Eren." sahutnya cepat. "Dan Armin juga."

Dibelakangnya Armin berlari kecil. "Bo-bolehkan, Eren...?"

Tatapan mata emerald itu kosong. Eren menatap hampa. Dia dipisahkan dari A? Dia terpisah oleh Jean?

"Eren?"

Selama tiga hari dua malam... dirinya jauh dari sahabat tercinta dan paling dibanggakannya.

"Tenang saja, Jean. Ketika tidur, perempuan dan lelaki itu beda tendanya, kok. 1 kelas ada empat tenda. 1 kelompok dua tenda. Jadi kamu tidak akan tidur dengan perempuan." jelas Christa.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..."

Kedua ketua kelompok sama-sama terbebani. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat mereka berat untuk membentuk kelompok.

.

.

.

Jean mengguncang bahu Christa, "Plis, Christa! Tolong, ubah peraturannya! Jangan pisahkan A!"

Menyadari pelecehan itu, Reiner angkat kepalan tangan, meninju Jean seketika itu juga.

Kelas sudah berakhir limat menit lalu. Jean masih urung niat untuk pulang sebelum berhasil memperjuangkan persahabatannya.

Eren memasukkan tumpukan kertas ke dalam tasnya. Sejak pembagian kelompok, Eren lebih banyak diam. Bagaimana tidak, Rivaille tahu dirinya dekat dengan Jean. Lalu apa tujuan si kakak sepupu itu memisahkan mereka?

"Aku pulang duluan, ya." sahut Eren cepat. Ia bergegas keluar kelas tak peduli Jean dan Connie meneriakinya.

Dalam hati Eren, tak ada yang lebih indah dari kisah persahabatan A. Eren akan mempertahankannya, yaitu dengan bicara langsung kepada kakak sepupu.

Seharusnya dosen tidak langsung pulang, batin Eren. Lagipula jika siang hari Eren sudah dirumah, tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan Rivaille di dalamnya.

Seorang dosen wanita berambut kucir satu mengenakan kacamatanya. "Rivaille? Baru saja pergi!"

Eren membungkuk, memburu nafas. Setahun tinggal bersama Rivaille, tak pernah sekali pun kontak handphone Eren terjamah nomor ponsel Rivaille. Namun kali ini Eren butuh penjelasan.

"Ada, ini catat ya," Hanji Zoe mengutak-atik ponselnya lalu menunjukkan layarnya kearah Eren. Dengan sigap Eren mengetik dereta angka, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

Usai berterimakasih, ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya?"

"Sir Rivaille?"

"Jaeger? Ada apa?"

Alis Eren bertaut, "Anda ada dimana, Sir? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Di kamar, sepuluh menit lagi."

Seketika sambungan terputus. Bara api yang melatar belakangi Eren berkobar ganas. Segera dirinya berlari menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Eren mendorong pintu dan berlari masuk. Ia melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga. Ia memburu nafas, di hadapannya tertampil sebuah pintu kayu mengkilap. Kepalan tangannya terangkat-baru saja Eren ingin mengetuk, niatnya terurung. Ketika tahu akan langsung berhadapan dengan Sir Rivaille, kepercayaan dirinya terbang dibawa angin.

Seolah menyadari, sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu, "Masuk saja,"

Eren terkesiap. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Eren menyentuh kenop pintu. Ketika penutup ruangan itu terbuka, yang pertama kali dilihat Eren adalah sebuah rak buku yang tertempel di dinding diatas meja kerja. Disampingnya-sekitar satu meter, terletak sebuah ranjang yang tidak besar. Disamping kiri tempat tidur berdiri kokoh sebuah lemari yang cukup besar. Marmer yang digunakan sebagai lantai ruang tidur menusuk kulit kaki Eren, sebab AC di kamar itu di nyalakan. Kamar Rivaille tidak besar, namun kerapihan ruangan itu membuatnya terlihat luas dan tertata.

Melihat Eren hanya asik memandangi kamarnya, Rivaille angkat bicara, "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"A-ah, ya..." seketika ia ragu. Menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. "Te-tentang kelompok itu..."

"Kau tidak suka dengan pilihanku?"

Eren balik memandang kakak sepupunya. "Apa alasannya, Sir?"

"Hanya terlintas."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Eren menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia melangkah sedikit, berdiri dibelakang Rivaille yang duduk membelakanginya. "Jujur saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kau tidak pernah memisahkan A dalam kelompok mana pun. Dan baru kali ini..."

Rivaille tidak merespon. Ia meraih sebuah buku kecil dari raknya, kemudian membukanya.

"Apalagi saya teringat pertanyaan ada saat di dojo waktu itu, Sir. Pasti karena itu lah anda memisahkan kami."

Rivaille berdiri, betisnya mendorong besi kaki kursinya. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh geseran kursi menggertak Eren. Pemuda bersuai cokelat itu melangkah mundur.

Rivaille berbalik, kemudian menatap lurus kearah Eren. "Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Seolah tubuh Rivaille dilapisi aura hitam. Eren refleks melangkah mundur-hingga menabrak lemari. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Sang kakak sepupu melangkah hingga jarak mereka tinggal tiga senti. Kepala Rivaille mendongak, tangan kanannya menarik kerah kemeja Eren. "Ini hukuman."

Eren menelan ludah. Wajah Rivaille menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Tangan keras yang mencengkram kerah Eren menarik kepala Eren maju, hingga dahi mereka berbenturan. Eren memejamkan matanya. Pangkal hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Lihat aku, Eren. Kau sedang bicara padaku."

Eren memutar kepala-matanya masih terpejam. Jari tangan Rivaille mencekam kedua pipinya-memaksa Eren menatapnya. Deru nafas Rivaille menggelitik wajah Eren. Wajah yang lebih muda merona. Antara takut dan malu.

"Ah, manisnya. Lihat wajahmu, Jaeger."

"To-tolong.." Eren berusaha membuka mulut. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata sang kakak sepupu, namun situasi memaksanya berani. "Le-lepaskan... aku..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**tengkyuuu kepada teman teman readers dan reviewers sekaliiaaaannnn. Tentu saja masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini, dan jika readers sekalian berkenan untuk mengoreksi, saya akan sangat berterimakasih sekaliiii. Masukan sangat diterimaa.**


End file.
